Marla de Paradis
|age = 28 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Cabaret head Cabaret dancer |partners = Isaac Bontemps (boyfriend) Barnaby Wilson (fiancé) † |affiliation = Moulin Rose |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #19: Sinners and Saints (s4) }} Marla de Paradis was a suspect in the murder investigations of her fiancé, Dr Barnaby Wilson, in Sinners and Saints (Case #19 of Mysteries of the Past), prostitute Gladys Perrin in Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past), and Mayor Cornelius Castletown in Arrow of Injustice (Case #54 of Mysteries of the Past), as well as appearing as a quasi-suspect in Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past) and Graveyard Shift (Case #44 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Marla is a 28-year-old cabaret dancer. She has long styled black hair with red streaks and a scar on her neck. She wears red nail polish, eyeshadow, and Summer Sangria blush. She dons a gray and black corset lined with red and lilac flowers with red ribbons and a gray veil. In her first suspect appearance, it is known that Marla knows how to fight, uses hair powder and drinks Connemara whiskey. In her second suspect appearance, it is discovered that she knows anatomy, saw Phantom of the Cabaret and drinks coffee. In her second quasi-suspect apearance, she dons a black and red gown with a red patterned collar and matching cuffs. In her third suspect appearance, it is revealed that she is a marksman, plays golf and eats pork ribs. Events of Criminal Case Sinners and Saints Marla became a suspect after the player and Maddie about a message she sent to the victim on a garter box. She immediately took the garter when they approached her, saying it was for her fiancé's eyes only. When informed of Barnaby's murder, she started crying heavily. Marla was spoken to again about the victim's will, which would leave all his worldly possessions to her. Though she was happy about it, she felt the victim spent his money freely to the point where there likely would not be much left for her to have anyway. But she was not frustrated with it, considering that his generosity meant he could get her whatever she wanted, such as Connemara whiskey and so on. Marla was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Kev O'Connell for Barnaby's murder. She was later spoken to again about a hip flask she received from the Irish gang. Marla explained it was given to her by the cabaret boss, Finley Flanagan, otherwise known as Mad Dog. Though Isaac questioned why she would work for him, she explained the gang owned all the brothels and cabarets in Sinner's End. While Finley ran the brothels and cabarets, his sister Fiona Flanagan, otherwise known as The Viper, ran the alcohol racket. Death is a Cabaret Marla became a suspect again after a weaponized fan belonging to her was found at the crime scene. Given the recent spree of murders, she felt that she couldn't be blamed for carrying it around for protection. She didn't know Gladys that well as she was a new hire at the Moulin Rose, where all the prostitutes went for work after Madam Xiang's brothel shut down. And since Gladys was murdered in the cabaret, it looked like whatever was after the prostitutes followed them there. Marla was spoken to again regarding her blush found on a medical diagram. She had torn the page from one of her late fiancé's medical books as a keepsake when his family came to collect his belongings. She felt that she had a chance at a better future with him when he was alive, but was now stuck among the prostitutes, where Gladys was living proof of that no one could avoid the filth there for long. Marla was once again found innocent after the team arrested Fiona Flanagan for Gladys' murder, as well as the murders of other prostitutes committed under the guise of the Scarlet Slayer. Slayer's End After arresting Fiona's killer, Marla requested to see the player, and Isaac decided to accompany the player in helping her. She explained that the Court ruled in her favor in the matter of her late fiance's inheritance, and she decided to use that money to buy the Moulin Rose and give the prostitutes a better life as dancers. However, she needed help in finding the cabaret's key, so Isaac and the player decided to look for it. They did eventually find it amongst Fiona's belongings, but the end of the key was broken off. With some help from Diego del Lobo, they managed to fix the key and hand it over to Marla. She thanked them, hoping to one day turn Sinner's End into a place full of glamour and joy. Isaac also expressed his admiration to Marla, and she appreciated it and hoped they would meet again. Graveyard Shift After arresting Edgar Woe's killer, Diego and the player helped Isaac get a costume for his date with Marla de Paradis to the vampire ball. Arrow of Injustice Trivia *Marla is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in three cases. *Marla is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. *Marla is one of the character to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances *Sinners and Saints (Case #19 of Mysteries of the Past) *Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past) *Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past) *How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Graveyard Shift (Case #44 of Mysteries of the Past) *Turn for the Worse (Case #46 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *The Swan Song (Case #50 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Arrow of Injustice (Case #54 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery MDeParadisAppMOTP.png|Marla, as she appeared in Sinners and Saints (Case #19 of Mysteries of the Past), Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past), and Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past). MdeParadisMOTPC215.png|Marla, as she appeared in Graveyard Shift (Case #44 of Mysteries of the Past). MdeParadisMOTPC225.png|Marla, as she appeared in Arrow of Injustice (Case #54 of Mysteries of the Past). Isaac-Case173-4.png|Isaac Bontemps, Marla's boyfriend. BarnabyWMOTPV.png|Barnaby Wilson, Marla's late fiancé. Ficha_de_Marla_1.png Ficha_de_Marla_2.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects